Dead Snow
by Kuma12
Summary: Naruto and Kiba, the best friends in the world, are in college. That's it really. Indirect sequel to My Other Half. Naruto IS gay, but he and Kiba are not, I repeat NOT, a couple in this story. T for language, limy stuffs, and drug/alcohol use. AU
1. A New Time Now

First I'd like to start out by saying a huge 'thank you' to anybody who read, and especially reviewed, my last two stories, 'Innocent Silence and Sinful Screams' and 'My Other Half.' I don't get paid to do this shit, nor do I get free cheeseburgers. I just write this stuff when I get bored or when I'm hit by inspiration, so when people say they like it, or even notice it all (they can dislike it, the fact that they checked it out is good enough for me as long as they leave constructive criticism) it makes me want to do it more because I get this warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

A new Fuel CD would be nice though.

Now down to business.

To understand this story at its fullest, I suggest you read 'My Other Half' because, well, this is a sequel or sorts. It is NOT, however, a direct sequel, and thus reading the other story is not completely necessary, and I'll do my best not to rely on you guys having already read that for this to make sense.

Anyway, this story takes place a few years after those events, and Kiba and Naruto are now in college.

And now, without any further ado, ENJOY :D

PS: No, I didn't misspell brunette. Brunet is the masculine form.

Dead Snow

Chapter 1

A New Time Now

"I fucking hate orientation!"

"Shut up Naruto, you're giving me a headache! If you want to yell about how much it sucks for hours, go find Sakura. I'm sure she'd be of some consolation."

It had been two hours since Naruto and Kiba had returned to their dorm room from sophomore orientation and Naruto, like last year after freshman orientation, was pissed as hell, storming around the room in nothing but a towel after having showered to wake himself up from the excruciating boredom.

"Yeah but she's annoying! At least you don't say anything other than 'shut up' every now and then," replied the blonde, to which Kiba just sighed and pulled his hair out of the ponytail he'd had it in. By now, he'd gotten used to Naruto teasing him and his sometimes-loud girlfriend.

The pair had been best friends since they were five years old, and they were so alike in the way they acted it was almost scary. And after Naruto was kicked out of his house for being gay, he'd lived with Kiba's family, so most people thought they were just extremely different looking brothers. Naruto had even added Inuzuka to his last name when he turned 18, officially making him Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka, and the memory of the goofy blonde signing the papers almost brought Kiba to tears, more so than when Naruto's mom had relinquished all custody of him to Kiba parents.

The vibrations of his phone going off snapped Kiba out of his nostalgic reminiscing. Seeing that it was the Naruto's boyfriend, he threw it at the blonde's crotch, causing him fall down, eliciting cackling laughter from the brunet.

"Augh, that hurt dude! What the hell!"

"Check it," said Kiba, still laughing. "It's Kyuubi."

Puzzled as to why his boyfriend would be texting him through Kiba, Naruto opened the phone.

[From: Kyuubi]

Dude, can you ask Naru to turn on his phone or something? He told me to text him after orientation about dinner but he won't get back to me :/

"Oh shit! Dude, I'll meet up with you later, I promised Kyuubi a date-night tonight. Later!" and with that, the blonde ran out the door.

Kiba looked up at the clock on the wall, getting to ten seconds when the inevitable knock came at the door. He opened it to see a half-naked, dripping wet Naruto.

"I still have your phone."

Kiba nodded.

"And I'm naked."

Another nod, this time with an amused smile.

"And really wet."

Kiba let Naruto in, trying to hold back a giggle but failing.

"It's not funny! What if I'd shown up like this!" exclaimed the blonde.

"I'm sure Kyuubi wouldn't mind that. In fact, he'd probably enjoy it," teased Kiba, avoiding the shoe that Naruto threw at him.

Ten minutes later, a dressed, and mostly dry, Naruto emerged from the bathroom. Nabbing his phone, he picked up a pillow from his bed and threw it at Kiba.

"I'll be back late Keeps. Don't wait up."

"Got it player," laughed Kiba, and as Naruto walked out the door, yelled out "Wear a condom!" to which all he got was a middle finger coming through the door before it slammed shut.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1! I'll continue to write tonight so that later on this week I'll have uploaded at least one more, maybe two.

Does anybody know how it's possible to start out the night listening to old-school Fuel, migrate to Eminem, then to KoRn, then Joe Satriani, and finally end up with Chopin? Somehow my musical needs of the night have been all over the fucking map. If anybody has an answer to this perplexing situation, send me a message or something.

Rate and review! I have cookies for those who do ^_^


	2. The Top Floor

All right peeps, it's currently 3:20 on a Monday morning. I finished Chapter 1 about two hours ago? Something like that :/

However, I won't be uploading this until later today at the soonest.

I would also like to stress right here and now that I am a gay guy. I say this because I will be playing on gay stereotypes, especially ones I don't fall into (good fashion sense, lisp, and feminine features/mannerisms), and I don't want readers being turned away by any perceived homophobia on my part.

So anyways, I'm sitting here, listening to P.O.D. (Testify is one of my favorite albums right now, I'm spinning it more than Joe Satriani's 'Black Swans and Wormhole Wizards,' which is beyond bizarre, because that IS my favorite album :/

But you guys don't care about my musical dilemmas, so here is:

Chapter 2

The Top Floor

Naruto looked at himself in the chrome-covered elevator doors as it descended from the top floor of the residence hall. He'd outdone himself this time, and if he were to be vain, he would even say he looked hot. He was decked out in all new clothes that he'd bought during the last few days of summer break, and had chosen this outfit specifically for dates with Kyuubi.

A bright orange t-shirt covered a black, long-sleeve undershirt, and a pair of jeans that were blue, but dark enough that they almost looked black strangely complimented them. Beyond that, he had pulled his hair back into a ponytail, showing off the numerous piercings in his ears, mostly on top. And if one were to ask Naruto why he went through the effort, he'd tell you he missed his Kyuu. He'd been dragged away to Canada for the whole summer by his parents, leaving Naruto behind, and the blonde couldn't wait to see him again.

The door suddenly slid open, pulling Naruto out of his thoughts, and he walked out into the lobby, where he saw Kyuubi waiting for him. And what he was made his jaw drop.

There was his boyfriend, looking exactly like he had when they'd said goodbye at the airport at the start of vacation. Loose clothes, messy copper skater hair, and huge brown eyes filled with a youthful innocence that hid the devilishly clever mind behind them.

"Naru!" shouted the redhead as he ran into the arms of his boyfriend. "I missed you in Canada! But you would have loved it, especially Victoria. I know, I know, it's 'British Columbia,' but British Columbia IS part of Canada, right? But anyway, it was beautiful, especially the view from the hotel room, we could see the river, or the sea, or whatever it was, all I know is I wanted to go swimming but it was cold which is weird for summer and-"

The Naruto kissed Kyuubi gently on the lips, stopping is bird-like chatter, wrapping his arms around the redhead and holding him tightly.

"I missed you too love," he said after pulling back. "But it's 9, and I'm hungry. Can we go eat? Please? You can tell me everything about your trip while we munch, k?"

Kyuubi looked down with his hand on his chin, as if pondering the idea, then grabbed the blonde's hands and started pulling him towards the front door.

"C'mon! I made reservations at this great new restaurant that I know you'll love. They even have real ramen! Not that packaged stuff you get at the supermarket, but like real, handmade ramen!"

And as his boyfriend pulled him, Naruto could only think to himself _Reservations? It's a college campus, what restaurant needs reservations?_

* * *

Kiba wasted no time after Naruto left. Nabbing his phone, he texted Sakura to come up in about half an hour before jumping into the shower to freshen up, after which he got dressed in clothes that Naruto had insisted would look good on him. Mainly black, there was some red lining on the sleeves of the tight t-shirt, but the jeans were straight up black. He admitted to himself that he did look good, and hoped that Sakura would think so too.

Coming out of the bathroom, he checked his phone for a response from Sakura, and the response just made him feel stupid.

[From: Sakura3]

Sorry babe, I'm really sick. I didn't feel good throughout orientation and vomited when I got back to my room. I'll talk to you tomorrow sweetie.

XOXO

_So much for that_ he thought. Having nothing else to do with his time, he took off his shirt, hopped out the window and proceeded to climb up to the roof for a cigarette.

_At least we live on the top floor_, he thought as he lit up.

* * *

BLAGHHHH

Finally done. It took me like half an hour to write chapter 1, but for some reason, this one took me the better part of two and a half (it's 5:15 right now…)

I don't know what it is about me, but the slightest thing distracts me. Looking up the name for the piercings that Naruto has (helix, if you care). Not even for the story, but because I have one myself and I had no idea what it was called. Then I'm downloading new music, and because of that other bands that sound similar distract me. And to top it all off, the wind outside is atrocious, blowing heavy snow against my window. Blahhhhh

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Now to make like Kiba and head to my roof (and freeze my ass off. God damn it is COLD out there!).

Review please? Those who do get lasagna :)


	3. Pillars

This marks the last time I will start off a chapter with an author's note. As SargentAngua pointed out, the first two chapters were quite short, and I could have put them together and made them an introduction.

This will also serve to be the start of my intentional screwing around with the relationships. As SargentAngua also pointed out, I was getting a little too fluffy. I like fluff, but I don't like to write too much of it. One of the couples here has a very fluffy relationship in my mind anyway, one that reminds me of how my relationships are: sappy and full of happiness until it all comes crashing down. Hopefully one day, I'll find a guy to be with where the whole structure doesn't crumble.

Which brings us to the last new thing I'm doing, and the end of this author's note. From here on out, the title of the chapter will have something to do with a physical manifestation of the relationships in the story and in the chapter. This manifestation will not necessarily occur in the chapter, or in the story at all, but it serves to give you, the reader, a hint as to what will happen in the story.

At the same time, they will also come from song titles. Usually the song titles will be of ones that I've written, but sometimes, like in this case, from another band. In such cases, there will be a note at the bottom telling you the name of the band and the album the song is off of.

Anyways, let us go!

* * *

Chapter 3

Pillars

Naruto soon got his answer as he and Kyuubi walked into the restaurant. It had the reputation of being the best Japanese restaurant on campus (or so Kyuubi said. Naruto could not understand how that could be true without him knowing about it), and it was completely packed.

"Hi, welcome to Umami, can I help you?" asked the hostess at the front desk.

"Hey," said Kyuubi. "Yeah, we have a reservation for two under Youkou I believe."

"Yes, of course, follow me," the hostess answered, smiling too much for her own good.

As soon as the two were seated, Kyuubi immediately began interrogating Naruto about his summer.

"Ok Naru, you _need_ to tell me what you did! I told you all about Canada, or most of it anyway, so now it is _your_ turn!"

The blonde shook his head and smiled as his flame-headed boyfriend stared at him happily, waiting to hear of his summer.

Well, it started off horribly, with you gone and all. But you remember Gaara from high school, right? We saw each other at a movie theater he was working at this summer, and we hung out, and he taught me to play guitar. So I played with him a lot, and at night I would try and write songs."

"You can play guitar now?" Kyuubi asked, surprised but amused. "That's so cool! And you even write songs?"

"Yeah," answered Naruto. "Well, only one song actually ended up being any good, but it was written for you, so out of everything, I'm glad that that one ended up right."

"Good evening, are you two ready to order?" interjected a waitress, to which the two responded in unison with a "Miso ramen with a medium coke please," leaving the waitress in a stunned silence as the two resumed talking.

"So you wrote me a song? Naru, that's so sweet! Can you sing it?"

"Absolutely not," replied the blonde, eliciting a playful whimper from the redhead. "However, I _will_ write down the lyrics for you. I'll play and sing it some other time when I have an actual guitar."

Then, taking out a pen from his pocket and the paper napkin from the table, he proceeded to write them down as Kyuubi bounced impatiently in his seat. When the blonde was done, he slid them over to Kyuubi, who started crying as he read them.

"Naru," stuttered out the redhead. "Naru, these are absolutely beautiful. You wrote these for me?"

"Of course Koo," the blonde replied, using the pet name he'd come up with to use only in the most romantic of occasions. "Whom else would I write it for?"

* * *

As Kiba sat on the roof, getting ready his sixth cigarette of the night, he heard the sound of somebody coming up the fire escape on the other side of the building. As he turned around, he saw a blue haired girl emerge from over the ledge.

"T-those are really b-bad for you," she stuttered softly. Kiba only grunted and lit up anyways as the girl sat down next to him on the ledge.

Several minutes passed between the two in silence, Kiba smoking and the girl sitting silently, tapping her index fingers together, until the brunet finished the jack and flicked it off the roof.

As he lit up another, Kiba noticed the girl had moved away so she wouldn't get caught in the smoke, so he put it out and returned it to the pack.

"Hey," he said, extending his hand towards her. "I'm Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka."

"H-h-Hinata, Hinata H-Hyuuga," said the girl, moving closer tentatively to return the gesture.

"Nice name," said the brunet. "Why'd you come up here? I thought only I ever came up here."

"My r-roommate, she's very loud," said Hinata, almost at a whisper as she moved closer. "And tonight she has a boy over, so I needed to get out. M-my window has fire escape access, so I c-came up here. It happens way too often, and it doesn't help that we're n-not exactly f-friends. "

"Sucks," Kiba said. "Who's your roommate? I might know her, could tell her to keep it down once in a while. Maybe have her and you come up with an agreement. I have one with my roommate for whenever I bring my girlfriend over."

"Sakura h-Haruno," stuttered the blue-haired girl.

Kiba stopped breathing, his mind coming to a full stop. _She said she was sick_, he thought to himself. _And she's been saying that to me all summer as well_.

* * *

_Pillars_ by Sunny Day Real Estate, from the studio album _How It Feels To Be Something On_ and on the live album _Live_

This chapter was quite fun for me to write, and took me the longest so far. I spent about four hours last night/this morning (I started it at about 11pm), and another three and a half this afternoon sitting in a Starbucks drinking a peppermint mocha (the closest I've ever gotten to being a gay stereotype).

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

People who review are nice. I give free soda to those who do so.


	4. I Get It

Chapter 4

I Get It

WARNING: this chapter gets LITTLE racy. Nothing explicit, but I just wanted people to be aware  
Note: I'm sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I've been trying to keep up my schoolwork (junior year, applying to colleges, yadayadayada).

Naruto had just finished his fifth bowl of ramen as Kyuubi slurped the broth out of the bottom of bowl number two. He giggled as he thought of just how bottomless his boyfriend's stomach was, as well as the marvel that, no matter how much junk food he ate, he never gained a pound.

"You're absolutely sure I can't pay for at least _some_ of this?" Naruto asked. "I'm positive you didn't foresee me eating this much."

The redhead just giggled. "Naru, how long have we been together? I knew you'd eat a lot, and I refuse to allow you to pay a single cent. You buy me too many dinners and presents. I owe you food."

The blonde just stared laughed, happily defeated, and called the waitress over asking for the check.

"So, what do you wanna do after this?" he asked once the waitress was gone. "We could see a movie, or I could text Kiba and ask if he can leave the room for a bit, or-"

"The second one," Kyuubi interjected, a devilish smile on his face.

The waitress came with the check, saying that she'd be right back, but Kyuubi stopped her.

"I have cash. Keep the change," the redhead said, barely able to disguise his desire to leave the premises of the restaurant at once, and as soon as the money was handed over, he grabbed his boyfriend and, being more assertive than usual, dragged him out, leaving the waitress confused.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled. "I haven't asked Kiba yet!"

Kyuubi stopped in his tracks, remembering that it would be weird if Kiba were there when they burst in, and Naruto took the time to text his roommate. It only took about thirty seconds to get the response.

[From: Kiba – Yeah, sure. I'll be on the roof for a while]

Smiling devilishly, Naruto grabbed Kyuubi and started running towards his dorm building, the redhead complaining about how he should be dragging Naruto, not the other way around. The blonde just looked back at him with a playful smirk and, after the two showed the security officer at the front desk their IDs, pulled him into the elevator.

As the chrome doors shut, Naruto pulled Kyuubi into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as the redhead did the same, the two of them locked in a lustful display of passion, until the twin doors opened up again. The pair immediately unlocked their lips, turning to see the residence hall nurse walk in. Naruto backed into a corner, the slightly shorter Kyuubi leaning back against him as the two stared at the floor.

"You two should wait until you're behind locked doors," said the elderly woman. "Some people might not take kindly to your antics in a public elevator."

"Yes Miss Furofoki," said Naruto, wrapping his arms around a giggling Kyuubi, and as the elevator opened on the top floor, the residence nurse went in one direction while muttering something about single-person elevators as the two boys ran the other way, laughing as they did so until they got to Naruto's door, and the blonde reached in to get his keys. He had trouble getting the door open, for his insatiable boyfriend was hugging him tightly and trying to turn him around and push him against the door. But he finally got it open and the pair, locked together in a tight embrace, fell onto the floor.

* * *

Kiba followed the tentative Hinata down the fire escape to her room, trying to work out in his head what he'd say to Sakura. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that the blue-haired girl had stopped, and bumped into her. He snapped out of his convoluted planning, and saw that Hinata had already opened the window, so the brunet climbed in and, hearing moans from behind one of the doors, busted into the room to see Sakura with a pale-skinned boy on top of her.

"Hinata, what the hell are you-"

The pink-haired girl cut herself short when she realized that it was not her shy roommate in the doorway, but her boyfriend.

The brunet stared, his face changing from shock to anger, and then to a strange calm. He felt as if he had somehow known, had somehow foreseen this coming all along. And as Sakura tried to throw the guy off, Kiba just closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"Keeb, I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry?" The boy's eyes snapped open. "For what, the lying or the cheating? I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation Sakura. You've just hurt me in the worst possible way, and all you can say is 'I'm sorry'? You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"C'mon Kiba, we can fix this," pleaded Sakura.

"You're kidding, right? You honestly think I'm going to have this conversation with you in front of the guy I just caught you fucking? Really?"

Here, the pale, naked boy got up. "Might I just mention, I didn't know she was dating anybody?"

Kiba just raised an eyebrow at him, while Sakura moved to get him out of the room.

"Get out of here Sasuke, you're just making it worse."

"Yes, _Sasuke_, go. And put your clothes on, you look like a fucking corpse."

"Kiba-"

"What? You expect me to be civil to him?"

"Sort of, yeah."

The brunet looked at her incredulously, before heading back to the window.

"Don't call me, don't text me, don't email, don't anything me. Got it Haruno?"

Sakura just nodded, unable to say anything. He had never called her by her last name, never said anything in such a harsh voice, and the words cut her more deeply than any blade ever could.

"Good," the boy said. "See you 'round Hinata," and with that, he was out the window, gone into the night.

* * *

"I Get It" by Chevelle.

Again, I sincerely apologize for making y'all wait so long for such a short chapter. I'm trying to not fail my classes, as well as juggling looking at colleges (1st choice: Berklee College of Music. And yes, it's Berklee, not Berkeley. Berklee is in Boston, and in no way a part of Berkeley University.)

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, and I'll try and get another, and hopefully longer, chapter up in a shorter amount of time.


	5. Love Is Not Enough

AN:

So I know it's been like half a year since I've updated this story.

I completely lost track of things. And I'm sorry to people who were waiting for the next chapter.

I feel stupid. Anyways, here's the next chapter in Dead Snow. I don't know where it's going, I don't know where I want it to go, I just know I'm having fun writing these characters.

I take a lot of license with Kyuubi, I think. Kiba and Naruto I try and keep as in character as possible, keeping their mix of goofiness and seriousness that they display in the original manga and anime. Kyuubi however, is being personified, and I don't think having a raging douchebag demon as a romantic interest is a good idea.

So I've realized that.

Anyway, here's the new chapter.

Kiba climbed through the window, not paying attention to anything. Muttering to himself as he walked across the dark room, he didn't see the pile of bodies and cushions on the floor until he tripped.

"OW!"

The brunette rolled over onto his back, lifting his head to the vision of Naruto and Kyuubi waking up.

"KIBA!" yelled Naruto upon realizing the situation. "I thought you said you were going to be on the roof!"

"I was."

"Then why are you hear again," asked the redhead. "I thought we were gonna-"

"Get out."

The blonde and redhead, both standing at this point, just stared at Kiba. Normally a loud, joyful person, the brunette had turned a complete 180 degrees. Curt, rude, and not even joking about finding the two boys asleep and naked on the floor, Kiba's behavior told Naruto something had to be wrong.

"Kyuu, I think you should go," the blonde whispered.

"But Naru-"

"Trust me sweetie, just go. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Fine," Kyuubi muttered as he quickly got dressed before rushing out.

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed while Kiba laid his head back on the floor. The two remained like that in silence for a while, Naruto waiting for Kiba to talk. But when Kiba wouldn't say anything, the blonde got up, intending to get dressed.

"I'm just gonna-"

"What would you do if Kyuubi cheated on you?"

"I don't understand-"

"If you walked into Kyuubi's room, and you saw him and another guy fucking, what would you do."

"I don't know Keeb."

Naruto moved to help his friend up, but Kiba lifted his hand to stop him.

"Naruto, as much as I love you, and as much as I need you right now, at least put on some underwear."

"Kiba, you see me naked all the time."

"I don't always see you curled up naked with your boyfriend. I don't want to think about what you two were doing. Now put on some underwear."

"Keebs we didn't even-"

"Put on some fucking underwear."

"Fine," said the blonde in a sing-song voice. "I'll put on my underwear. But just because you asked me nicely." And with a wink, he sashayed into the bathroom with exaggerated swagger.

"If you weren't my brother I'd shoot you," chuckled the brunette.

"I love you too," came the cry from the closet.

Kyuubi walked up to Naruto and Kiba in the cafeteria the next morning. Sidling into the booth next to his boyfriend, the redhead rested his head on the blonde's shoulder while sipping a soda.

"Am I missing something?" asked Kiba.

"Huh?" responded the couple in unison.

"It's 8:20 in the morning, and Red here is drinking a Mr. Pib. There's more caffeine in that than a damn coffee."

"Shuttup smoky," yawned Kyuubi, half asleep. "You're at what, a pack a day now?"

"At least I'm honest about my addictions."

"Don't smoke cigarettes," mumbled the redhead before closing his eyes and falling asleep on Naruto.

"And I suppose you're just going to let him talk like that to your brother," joked the brunette.

"He's my boyfriend," replied the blonde. "Besides, he's far sexier than you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm not attracted to buff smokers."

"Or incest," chimed in Kyuubi.

"Technical incest," replied Kiba.

"You're also not gay."

"Go back to sleep. We were fine before you came here."

The readhead looked up at his boyfriend, feigning extreme offense. "Naru, why are you letting him talk to me like that?"

"Because you can take it" the blonde said before, before kissing Kyuubi's forehead and ruffling his hair, eliciting a sigh from the half-awake who nestled himself into Naruto's side.

"You two are disgusting."

"You shouldn't have adopted me then."

"But then I'd miss all the opportunities to kick your ass in videogames."

"Touche, straight man. Touche," replied the blonde, accepting defeat. "Wake up Mr. Pib, we have theory class."

"Idunwanna," came the muffled reply as Kyuubi buried himself further into Naruto's sweatshirt.

"You won't come willingly?"

"No."

"Fine." And with that, Naruto stood up, picked up his boyfriend, and proceeded to carry him bridal style. "See you at 10 Keeb. We gotta talk."

"Fine," came the faint response.

"Good," said the blonde, before waltzing off with a protesting Kyuubi.

"B-b-but my soda, Naru!"

"You don't need it sweetie, now shuttup, we're going to class."

Kiba smiled to himself as he saw his two best friends leave.

_If__they__ever__break__up_, he thought to himself, _then__I__'__ll__KNOW__there__'__s__no__justice__in__this__world._

AN:

End of chapter. Yaaaaaaay.

_Love__Is__Not__Enough_ by Nine Inch Nails


	6. Justice in Murder

AN:

I'm trying to update more regularly (read: more than once a month).

I am, however, in a difficult situation. I'm a senior in high school, trying to balance a social life with classes and getting into college (good news: I was accepted to University of New Haven with an offer of 18000 [yes, 3 zeros] a year in scholarship money :D). So that puts a lot of pressure on me.

That being said, I'm actually enjoying school for once. I like most of my classes (have you ever seen a school that offers Science Fiction as a research class?) except for physics (fuck physics), and I've started writing poetry again.

It would all be perfect if I had a boyfriend. Unfortunately, the teen gay scene in DC sucks. So that's kind of put a damper on things.

I think this will be the last chapter that I write as a spur of the moment thing. After this, I want to actually outline where I want the story to go. It'll make it easier for me, I think.

But enough of me. Enjoy.

Kiba didn't go to any classes that morning. Instead, he wandered the campus, climbing trees in the quad or trying to nap on the roof of his dorm as he waited for Naruto to finish his morning class. When he finally did fall asleep, he landed himself in a world of horror.

He found himself back in Sakura's room, forced to watch over and over again himself climbing in through the window to find her and the pale sack of skin and bones she'd been in bed with. Seven times he saw this, before being awoken by someone yelling.

"KIBA, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Kiba jolted awake, sitting up swiftly only to find his forehead hitting something solid. When the sudden wave of pain subsided, he looked up to see Naruto sitting on his chest, rubbing his forehead.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing on?"

The blonde just stared at him with a look of incredulousness glued to his face.

"Keeb, it's 12:30. You were supposed to be meet me at 10. And instead of you being in the room, at the dining hall, on the quad, or ANYwhere really, I find you up here, asleep, occasionally yelling. So now you're going to tell me; what the hell happened last night?"

"That question I asked you last night," began Kiba as he sat up. "You remember that?"

Naruto just nodded his head.

"I walked in on Sakura."

"Oh."

The two remained where they were, Naruto standing with his head hung, Kiba slouching forward in his sitting position. In their silence, a breeze picked up, and Kiba took out a cigarette.

"Put it away."

Kiba looked up at the blonde.

"What?"

"I said put it away. I've watched you smoke for the past two years. You're done. Starting now."

Kiba just stared. Yes, he had been smoking for two years. And yes, it was a problem. He'd be the first to admit that. But it was HIS problem. But the look Naruto gave him was too much. Here was his best friend, his brother, the one person who he would willingly give his life for, looking at him with a mixture of anger, disappointment, and sadness.

"One more."

"No."

"Please," Kiba pleaded. "I need this."

Naruto just crossed his arms.

"No."

"You don't get it Nar-"

"I understand perfectly Kiba. You're pissed off, you're upset, and you need the nicotine to make it go away. It's like Kyuubi in the morning if he doesn't get at least a little bit of caffeine. But this could kill you Kiba. And I can't deal with that. I'm not going to bury my brother before his time comes. I refuse."

Sighing, Kiba put the cigarette back in the pack.

"Fine," he said, tossing the pack at Naruto. "Take them. I'll see you later."

The brunet stood up, walked over to the fire escape ladder, and vanished off the side of the building. Letting out a deep sigh, Naruto put the pack of cigarettes in his back pocket.

AN:

Another productive English class, writing fanfiction when I should be paying attention to the teacher explain why our generation will never amount to anything. Woopdy-doo.

Like I said, after this I'm going to make some story maps. Hopefully it will help with getting these chapters out sooner.

No, I'm not writing an anti-smoking PSA. I smoke occasionally. Yes, I know that it is HORRIBLE for me. Yes, I know that me having asthma and then willingly smoking a cigarette is probably the dumbest thing I can do. I'm perfectly aware of everything wrong with smoking.

I just choose to smoke at parties. Because I can.

Justice in Murder by Coheed & Cambria


End file.
